Fifty Shades of Slytherin
by carolinemalfoy737
Summary: She wants to start a new life as a different person with nothing to do with the past, but one old acquaintance makes that hard. Post-Hogwarts Dramione, less spelling/grammar issues than your typical!
1. Chapter 1

**FIFTY SHADES OF SLYTHERIN**

Chapter One

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic. If I was JK Rowling, I'd be publishing at Scholastic instead of this fanfiction website.**

oOo

Hermione Granger felt like an eleven year old again – in a good way. Auror training was nearly done, she was newly engaged: her life had taken a grand turn after the Final Battle, if you can tell. Gone was the bushy-haired, know-it-all bookworm (well, the latter part still applied) from Hogwarts. The "new Hermione", as she had so cleverly rechristened herself, was ready to take on the world!

 _*APPLAUSE*_

Enough for introductions, you know her story. Hermione Granger (soon to be Weasley) was on cloud nine that day. Well, the former part of the day, anyway. Until she decided, paperwork be darned, she was going to celebrate her good fortune and go home early. The due dates were next week, rather too soon for her liking, though... _ah Granger, remember your "new" self_? Nothing could go wrong today, and she wasn't going to mess it up.

With that thought in mind, Hermione packed her purse (magically expanded though, of course, to be able to carry about five books and twenty documents) and left the Auror office. She quietly hummed to herself, smiling at everything she saw, including, one PArticularly Nasty/Slutty Yoda-look-alike Parkinson, who scowled back at her, possessively gripping the arm of the unfortunate new man beside her.

Within a few minutes she was Apparated back to the flat she shared with her fiance, walking into their living room. "Ron-ald," she sang, dumping her stuff on the couch. "I'm home honey!"

No response. _That'_ _s odd,_ Hermione thought. _I swear I just saw his car out there... Maybe he Flooed_ _to a friends place, yes, that must be it._ She settled back onto the loveseat and whipped out an ever-present novel from her bag. A good story could make up for anything, after all.

Suddenly, a few chapters into the book, the bedroom door creaked open. A giggle escaped the room, running Hermione's blood cold. _Ron wouldn't..._

But that tiny sliver of hope was smashed to pieces once she heard his familiar voice reply, "Until next time, love." Then, as if to further mock her, the sound of a zipper being pulled up followed.

 _OH. MY. GOD._ Hermione thought numbly. _OH MY GOD. How did I not-_

But curiosity, for once, escaped her, to be replaced by red hot, boiling, anger.

Ronald was dead. In fact, if thoughts could kill, he'd have had to be some sort of zombie by now.

Frozen in the seat, brain numb with pain, she began to plot ways for him to die, each one wilder than before. _I could rip his giant, ugly, nose off his stupid, cheating face, set it on fire and stick it up his arse. While tap dancing on his chest. Or I could-_

Her gruesome train of thought was interrupted by the hypothetical victim in question walking into the room, pulling a girl into his chest, and kissing her. He looked rather rumpled, but was smiling – THE BASTARD WAS HAPPY ABOUT CHEATING ON HER. He didn't even notice his fiancee sitting right in front of them, instead continued to snog the slag's brains out.

Hermione, steam coming out of her ears at this point, cleared her throat loudly.

Almost comically, Ron whirled around, ears scarlet, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, spluttering, "What- I- no I didn't do anything- this isn't what it looks like-" Immediately he shoved the girl off him, as if he could hide her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed considerably. She briefly contemplated what would cause him the pain at the moment. Realizing she was still holding her book, she hurled it at his face. _Pride and Prejudice_ , being a hardcover original copy, easily broke Ron's oversized nose, landing in a heap at his feet. The witch next to him, the nerve of that wench, pressed closer to him, about to caress his broken feature.

Hermione jumped to her feet, ready to give the "couple" ( _what a horribly general term it is_ , she thought maliciously) what they deserved, pushed a finger to Ron's chest and began her speech. "You- Ronald Weasley, are a cheating, lying, good-for-nothing, despicable bastard who I truly regret ever meeting – I have never met anyone I hated so much. I'd rather see Voldemort than see you right now – I really hope you get struck by lightning right now and rot in hell forever." Out of breath, she turned to the woman trying to hide behind him.

"And you, I don't even know who you are, but you're a dirty slut just by the look of your stupid face. Do humanity a favor and use birth control at least, well, maybe you're already immune to sperm, I could imagine." The girl gasped in outrage and, most possibly fear (Hermione's wand was still at her throat), and dashed out of the apartment. Both Ron and Hermione watched her go. Hermione scoffed in vindinctive fury, then unleashed her final word to the man beside her.

"Now, I don't know why you just can't keep your tiny prick inside your pants, but you should be happy right now, you are now free to go sleep with whoever you want! I am done with this place, I am done with your lies, and I am especially done with you! Ronald, we are over-"

Her now ex-fiance interrupted, panicked. "Wait, no Mione, think this through. This was a mistake – she was a mistake – I love _you_ , I don't care about _her_!"

Hermione was silent for a moment. On the outside it appeared she might have been thinking about his words, but inside she was fuming – she was deciding whether she should hex him or rant at him. In her case, both were pretty dangerous scenarios.

However, Ron took it her sudden quiet as forgiveness somehow, and foolishly asked her, "Well then, now that that's over, how about a dinner at Diagon? There's a new place I've-"

He never finished his sentence. In a matter of seconds, he was bound, paralyzed, and being kicked in the groin area. Only the latter was physical, but hurt like hell. And, he couldn't do anything about it.

Hermione was almost literally seeing red. Both her previous ideas had come true, and now she was screaming at her ex.

"- _what_? You think this is _nothing_? Or you thought, maybe, I wouldn't find out? Or, I wouldn't care? Well, I do care, you horrible – you horrible – oh, there isn't even a word bad enough for you! I've always been loyal, always, I would never dream of touching another man – but you seem fine with going at it with a bunch of sluts! And you don't even care! Do you even know what today is? It's our two-year anniversary is what it is! And you decide to celebrate it with some slag! I hate you, Ronald! Do you understand me? I HATE YOU!"

Now, Ron only heard about a third of her screaming fit, partly because she was near hysterics, and partly because she was still kicking his balls. When she released him, his lower half remained rather numb.

Hermione, still in a rage, gathered up her purse as quickly as she could without injuring herself, marched out the front door, kicking Ron, who was still huddled on the floor, one more time as she did.

"Now Ronald, don't you dare talk to me again – no, don't you dare ever show your face to me. I am-" she drew in a sharp breath. "-rather _distressed_ at the moment and I will be leaving London," she took another deep breath, now close to tears. "The point is, I don't want to see you. And don't bother looking for me." With that, Hermione Granger stormed out of the apartment, onto the busy street, soon blending in with the crowd.

Her tears went unnoticed among the mass of oblivious Muggles. _This won't be too hard_ , she thought. _They won't have a chance._ _I'll be gone by sunset._

What she didn't realize was that there was one tall, impeccably dressed stranger watching her every move.

* * *

 **A/N Oooooohhh I bet you know who it is... Please review! ;) Anyway first chapter's done, sorry it's short, it is the beginning after all. Don't give up on me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIFTY SHADES OF SLYTHERIN**

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor any other author. I am only a poor, bored fanfic author with no copyrights except for this story.**

oOo

The next day, headlines with "Crime or Heartbreak? Wizarding World's Golden Girl Disappears" and "Perfect Couple Crashes and Burns to Mysterious Ruins" covered the front page of nearly every newspaper in the magical Britain. Even the Quibbler discarded a twenty-page essay on Nogtail Crossbreeds to cover the story.

Meanwhile, Ron was miserable. He'd thought the only person he would lose was Hermione. He was very, very wrong.

First, he had apparated to the Potter's house as soon as Hermione disappeared, to notify them on her disappearance. He meant to give them a "slightly edited" version of events, but then let it slip that there had been another female there as well. Ginny, being the ever-insightful sister, wormed the truth out of him. It was difficult to say which of the Potters were angrier.

So after the verbal and physical beating he had took at their place, he went home to the Burrow to find at least a little comfort in his parents. (A bit pathetic, yes, but he knew full well how his brothers would respond to this situation). Unfortunately, Ginny, in a blithering rage, had Flooed their mother, and was currently informing her the situation.

It was needless to say that Mrs. Weasley went ballistic. When she found out Ron had been _eavesdropping_ on her, too, well, a few whacks on the head with a saucepan occurred in the kitchen.

Before his father could come home and attack him too, Ron apparated off in a hurry. Rubbing the bludger-sized bump on his head angrily, he landed back in the living room. Hermione had left most of her stuff… he hurled a framed picture at the wall angrily. Everyone was just overreacting… It wasn't like he'd killed her or anything… He needed a drink, badly.

Soon he appeared in the alley next to a muggle bar. Stalking inside, he ordered three drinks, eyeing some pretty girls in the corner. What a way to start the night.

oOo

While Ron was "suffering", Hermione was well on her way to anonymity. In fact, anyone who knew her before would not recognize her at all. She had transfigured her curly mess of brown hair into sleek blonde locks, her olive skin into porcelain, and put on a generous amount of makeup. She looked more like Narcissa Malfoy's clone than anything similar to herself.

The only noticeable features that remained the same were her eyes and her slender figure. She wasn't about to go buxom just for revenge.

Hermione carefully applied the last layer of scarlet lipstick (oh yes, she knew how to be girly when she wanted), patted her eyeshadow lightly, and left the public bathroom. Now, clothes… her casual tees would not cut it now. Ironically, she turned to the thought of Narcissa Malfoy again… what would _she_ wear?

Ah, there was a giant Liberty London down the avenue… It was expensive, so what? Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for no reason; no, she had, before transforming her appearance, visited Gringotts, pulling out all the gold her purse could hold from the account she shared with Ron. Any later, she would have been locked out by Ron, most likely.

Hermione strolled into the store, peering through the glass windows at the lingerie and perfumes. Nothing she wanted to buy yet… wait, what _did_ she want to buy? She stopped in her tracks, thinking. Narcissa Malfoy _would_ wear perfume, and fancy underwear, and expensive gowns.

She turned back and went through every store in the building.

oOo

He had lost her. He had no idea where she went now - he had been held up on the Underground. ( _How on earth did muggles figure out that terrifying machine!_ )

He huffed to himself. He had no idea why he was so infatuated with her, but when Draco Malfoy set his sights on a girl, she would be eating out of his hand in no time. Time for a drink, maybe…

Draco stepped into the nearest pub. It was muggle, but he actually preferred muggle drinks - more choices.

He had barely sat down at the bar when someone punched him in the side of the head. "What the-" he whirled around to see a completely wasted Ronald Weasley standing in front of him. "What do you want, Weasel?" he spat, feeling his ear delicately.

Ron slurred, "Ferret boy, you're - you're dead," before he swayed and grabbed Draco for balance.

"Is that so," Draco said, gritting his teeth, attempting to pry the redhead off of him.

"You - you're a bastard," Ron hissed.

"And what does that make you? What's your problem anyway? Can't a guy drink in peace, without being whined at by a weasel?" Draco looked towards the door. Surely this guy wouldn't follow him to the next bar, would he?

Ron ignored Draco's futile attempts at freeing himself and pushed his face closer. "I saw you," he growled, seemingly sober for an instant. "You-you were looking at her - she's mine y'hear me? You were lookin' - lookin' at her, at that ball while back," he mumbled, as if he were forgetting what he was going to say. He probably was, judging by the severity of his inebriation.

Draco froze slightly. He could, actually, understand what Ron was going at. The Ministry-held Christmas ball, that he had first seen Hermione at. The ball to which she had worn the most amazing dress with no sleeves or back. The ball which he had decided she was worth his love.

"I - what do you mean?" Draco lied.

"Y'know what I mean… you starin' at her… 'Mione. She's mine, mine, goddit ferret, mine…" Ron collapsed on the floor at Draco's feet. Draco stared at him in repulsion, then kicked him aside slightly and left.

oOo

Hermione left Liberty wearing a short, lacy black dress and four-inch heels she would have already died in if it were not for her Cushioning charm she had placed on them. She had also gotten her ears pierced, and tiny onyx studs twinkled from them. If she said so herself, she looked rather nice… in a dangerous way.

Ruefully running her new red nails through her blonde hair, she started towards the bar on the other side of the street. It was filled with a low buzz when she came in, but stopped momentarily as heads turned.

Hermione, not used to attention, self-consciously wondered if she had food in her teeth or something. She couldn't be that attractive, right? Wrong, apparently. More than a few guys, the bartender included, nodded "manlily" at her, not-so-subtly scooting over to make room.

She tsked. She wouldn't lower herself that much. The dress was a mistake, apparently. Drunkards didn't do it for her.

Hermione was just about to turn heel and go when a pretty girl in the back waved at her. She slowly made her way over to the table.

"Looking hot, girlfriend," the girl said appreciatively. She, too, was dressed in quite little, with a cool black bob and green eyes.

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly. The girl understood immediately and backed off. "No, no, I'm straight. Come on, can't someone just give a compliment and not be perceived as gay? I've got plenty of male proof I'm not."

Hermione smiled tightly and sat down. She absolutely needed a drink now…

"Here," the girl said, passing her glass to Hermione and ordering another. "Tequila shots."

"Oh," Hermione said in surprise, staring at the liquid. "Celebrating anything?"

"No, unless you count the fact that I'm alive and running. By the way, I'm Jasmin, call me Jaz."

Hermione gulped the drink, thinking quickly. She needed a name… "Natalie."

Jaz nodded. "So, what are you doing here? The pick here is rather limited. I have a feeling you can do better."

Hermione sighed. "He cheated on me." That, at least, was the truth. She wasn't completely comfortable lying, especially to someone nice like Jaz.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He must be pretty stupid, though…" Jaz glanced at Hermione again. "Maybe he had an accident and hit his head, to pass off someone like you. Hey, I could set you up," she suggested. "I know some hot guys, I'm willing to share."

Hermione waved her hand for another glass. "Nah, I'm okay. So - uh, what do you do?"

Jaz looked surprised. "Oh, I sing. You know small gigs in bars and such. Not much income. You?"

Hermione was about to blow her cover and say _'I'm training as an Auror for the Ministry.'_ Instead, she wildly invented something. "Oh, um, I do, you know, botany."

" _Botany_? As in _plants_?' Jaz looked disbelieving.

"Yeah, at the London, um, Botanical Garden." She prayed there was such a thing. "I study, uh, trees. Yeah, like we have a pine and a, uh, oak-"

Luckily they were both pretty drunk, and smoothed over the sticky spot quickly. The night passed and they soon were trading everything from addresses to favorite sex positions.

"And he said, like, 'Where are the vegetables, honey' and I was just like, 'we already got them, remember!" They both doubled over in laughter. Finally Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes, looked at her watch. "Oh lord, it's one in the morning! I really need to go…" she slurred. "Shee you next time, call ya maybe." They said (quite indecipherably) their goodbyes and headed out.

She stumbled out of the bar, to realize she had no place to sleep. A bus full of drunken youth like her rumbled past. Hermione thought fast, or as fast as it could in it sluggish state. She needed to find a cheap motel or something…

So Hermione, drunk and lost, wandered around muggle London, finally finding a very rundown looking inn. Unable to support herself any longer, she collapsed in the lobby. The receptionist, a greasy-haired young fellow, took one look at her and quickly came over to "help". With a bit of excess handling in some areas, he carried her up to one of the rooms, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione's last, blurry thoughts before drifting into long, dreamless sleep was, _why do I smell like alcohol?_


	3. Chapter 3

**FIFTY SHADES OF SLYTHERIN**

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling's name is not Caroline nor is she so obsessed with Draco Malfoy.**

oOo

The next day passed with Hermione mostly staying in bed, fending off the hordes of jackhammer elephants in her head, eating hamburger buns, and making some "very serious life decisions". Soon she had to find a job, she thought, she couldn't live off of bread forever. Yesterday's shopping spree had stolen a quarter of her "savings", and with today's meals, she calculated she had less than five thousand pounds left. (Luckily, the galleon-pound rate was quite high)

And she definitely couldn't stay at this motel, no matter how cheap. She had to find some place around here… With a stroke of inspiration, she decided she would call Jaz tomorrow. Jaz seemed familiar around London, she would know a place. And, with some luck, might feed her, too.

The next morning, Hermione picked up her nearly-dead cell and punched in Jaz's number. It rang for a while, until finally-

" _Who the bloody hell is calling at seven in the morning!_ "

Hermione was about to make a snide remark when she stopped suddenly and blushed. It was a deep, masculine voice…

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, um, is this Jasmin-" Hermione realized she didn't even know Jaz's last name. "-uh, Jasmin's number?"

The stranger on the other end grunted and yelled, "Jasmin! Phone!" A second later, Jaz's groggy voice came on.

"Wuz goinon? Who's this?"

"Her- Natalie. From the other night?"

"Oh, hey. Whatcha need?"

"Wait - who was that guy just now? Boyfriend?"

"Nosy, nosy. No, just some man whore I picked up last night - you know it's true!" Jaz called away from the phone. "Anyway, what's up?"

Hermione needed a story, quick. "Okay, so that night I met you - well, that day my boyfriend broke up with me, d'you remember? So I also kind of lost a place to crash. Like, I'm at a motel right now."

"Oh, poor girl, why don't you come over - oh, you shut up! Why don't you come over, eat some breakfast, and we talk about it? I know some flats around here."

Hermione, living on bread and Advil, had never heard such a wonderful idea before, quickly got up and dressed.

oOo

Jaz lived in a tiny apartment on the twenty-fourth floor of a slightly rundown building - and the elevator was broken. Hermione was very tempted to pull out her wand and just fix it, but thought how suspicious that would be; she might as well apparate directly into Jaz's flat.

Finally, after what felt like a marathon, she pulled herself to Jaz's door.

"Hey, Natalie," Jaz greeted, eyeing Hermione up and down. "What've you been doing - training for the Olympics?"

"Elevator's - broken," Hermione gasped, holding the doorframe for support.

Jaz looked bemused. "You know there's another one in the back, right?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Fortune was not being kind to her this week.

oOo

Soon she was settled at the breakfast bar, a tall stack of pancakes in front of her. Jaz was jabbering on about a new store that had opened a couple blocks away.

"-and the catalogue just came, and there was this _amazing_ gold dress, it was like, strapless, but it was _sooo_ gorgeous, it was kind of beaded at the edges though, I don't know if I have any jewelry to-" her speech was cut short (thankfully) by the entrance of the "man whore".

Hermione gaped at him. Not because he was so attractive (rugged, arrogant-looking, and boxer-clad didn't do it for her) but because he looked so familiar. He had been at Hogwarts, probably, Hermione thought, frantically trying to place him. Whoever he was though, he _couldn't_ recognize her. He _couldn't_.

The man scowled at the two of them, and reached into the pan for bacon.

" _Hello_ , Blake," Jaz said pointedly.

Hermione's brain was practically whirring. _Blake, Blake, Blake…_

"This is Blake, what was your name again? Zambia? Anyway, Natalie, Blake. Blake, Natalie," Jaz said oblivious to Hermione's frozen state.

"Pleasure to meet you, Blake," Hermione said tentatively.

He grunted and exited the way he had come.

"Some guys you pick up," she said to Jaz. "Is he, like, mute?"

Jaz shrugged. "He was pretty loud last night."

"Jaz!" Hermione gasped.

"It's true. Maybe his voice is just hoarse right now. Oh, by the way, he has a brother. Maybe you and-"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I am taking a break from guys right now."

"Well, maybe you'll call it off once you see the guy. He comes to the bar I sing at, and, ohmygod, can you say _hottie_? I mean, his older brother's also pretty hot, but him? On a scale of hotness from one to ten, I'd say twenty-three at least."

"Uh-huh, well, I'm not inte-"

Jaz started spewing what sounded like a load of made-up crap about the man, Hermione half-heartedly nodding at random times. After a few minutes she began to wonder whether Jaz was a stalker. But then one word caught her attention - " _Slytherin_."

"Wait - what? Wait, Jaz, what did you just say?"

"He used to work at the Vince Camuto store?"

"No, before that!"

"He plays the ukulele? He goes to a club? He uses Tresemme Professional hair gel? What?"

A strong sense of suspicion gripped Hermione. "What, um, club is he in?"

"I just told you," Jaz said, rolling her eyes. "Slytherin or something weird like that. But am I right or am I right? You're interested in him!"

Let her think that, Hermione thought, mulling this over. Slytherin…

"Hello, earth to Natalie? Yes or no?"

"Hmm?' Hermione said, startled. She really needed to get used to her new name.

"I just asked you," Jaz said patiently, as if explaining to a toddler that one plus one was two. "If you wanted to come meet him with me tonight."

"Who?" Hermione said, frowning.

'For god's sake, do you have short term memory? The prime minister, no, Blake's brother! As in, the hot guy we were just talking about?"

"Oh right." Hermione looked down at her hands. If she was going to start over, she might as well keep it up. "Yeah, sure."

"Seriously? Great, I have a gig tonight, he's definitely going to be there, maybe his friends as well. They're all _seriously_ hot."

Hermione spent the rest of the day with Jaz, talking about outfits and exes and nicknames. It was the most fun Hermione had had in a long time, though if it was all new to her - if she had ever gotten a free day to herself in the past, it would have been spent alone in a library.

oOo

After helping Jaz zip into a tiny glitter-covered thing that could hardly pass as a dress, Hermione shimmied into her own. It was not nearly as provocative as Jaz's, but still, was rather low-cut at the top and high-cut at the bottom. At least she didn't have to wear the fishnet stockings Jaz was pulling on at the moment. She might just have had to kill herself then.

She thought they were ready to go when they slipped their heels on - she was unfortunately very mistaken. Jaz decided that she would go for a full makeup look that night - and dragged Hermione in too.

After she got closer to eyeshadow and lip gloss and mascara and whatever all those damned things were than she would ever want to again in her life, Jaz proclaimed they were ready. They headed out, down that stupid working elevator in the _back_ , and out the building.

Hermione took Jaz's arm, preparing to apparate, then, mortified, jerked it back.

"You alright?" Jaz questioned, striding down the street.

"Oh, yeah… There was a bug." Soon Hermione felt like she would become a master liar. They were coming out of her mouth at a rapid-fire pace naturally.

Jaz drove them in silence to the bar, the same place they had met. Her car, an ancient silver Beetle, groaned to a stop at the curb.

"Go get 'em," Jaz muttered under her breath as she confidently strode into the pub. A rather small crowd was gathered inside, most of them already sloshed.

Jaz sang for a while, Hermione didn't know how long, she was only paying attention to her constantly-being-refilled glass. Finally, Jaz stepped off the makeshift stage and beckoned for Hermione to join her.

They were headed towards a group of young men, chatting and laughing animatedly at a nearby table. As the one closest to them turned at their approach, Hermione froze. Literally, midstep.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, the tormenter of her youth, the arrogant, stuck-up little ferret, was sitting in front of her. She physically backed up a step when she realized he was gaping at her like he recognized her.

Escape plans ran quickly through her head. She could run out through the front door once those two guys walked through, or she could go from the back, behind the bar, or through-

"Natalie, these are the Slytherins. Guys, this is Natalie… what's your last name again?"

"Oh, um, Martin," Hermione quickly improvised, still eyeing the exits.

Malfoy was still staring at her as if she was a fairy with green teeth or something. One of the guys next to him (Theodore Nott?) elbowed him in the side, quirking his eyebrows. Malfoy started and looked up with a surprised and a rather confused look on his face.

"Oh, no offense Miss, but I was just thinking,er, you look rather like my mother," he mumbled.

The men howled in laughter. "Ooh, incest!" one of them crowed.

Hermione blushed slightly. Oh, why had she decided to impersonate Narcissa Malfoy? The one person who could recognize the woman, sitting right in front of her!

"None taken," she said regally.

Chairs were pulled out for her and Jaz at their table, and drinks and cards were whipped out. Hermione was horrified when she learned they were playing Truth or Dare - we all know how she is when she's drunk. But she was already a little drunk and decided to join in - a bad decision, but not the first or last that day.

Soon the game was started, and she was plied with drinks straight from the beginning. One of the guys across the table immediately asked _her_ , "Truth or dare, milady?"

Hermione, deciding to make good sport of the night, but sensible side still strong, answered, "Truth."

The man had a devious look on his face as he slyly asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Everyone, most controlling their laughter, turned to Hermione, who blushed furiously. "No," she gritted out.

"Ah," the man smirked, eyebrows raised. "Care to elaborate?"

" _No_ ," Hermione said firmly.

"Alright, alright, Natalie, say truth or dare now," the darkest man interrupted over everyone else's laughter. _Ah,_ Hermione thought. _So that's Zabini_. Personally, she didn't think he was _that_ incredibly hot, but was still, nonetheless, drool-worthy.

"Okay, hmm... Jaz, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jaz said confidently, flashing a dazzling grin.

"Sit on his lap," Hermione pointed at Blaise. "The whole game."

"My pleasure," Jaz responded, giving him a rather seductive smile.

Quite a few more rounds (and drinks) later, it was Malfoy's turn. He eyed everyone calculatingly, then said, "Natalie. Truth or dare."

Hermione focused (it was quite hard) on the blond, and giggled. "Dare!" It would be a lie to say that she was not drunk.

"Kiss me."

The remaining players who weren't too drunk or passed out or making out whistled and clapped. Hermione unsteadily teetered over to Malfoy and grabbed his increasingly blurrier face before it disappeared. She remembered nothing but the taste of his lips before all went blank.

oOo

 **A/N: Don't worry, I didn't give up! Sorry I'm writing so slow and short, but quality before quantity, right? And thank you to those of whom have actually reviewed (only three though!) - you guys are amazing, love you =) Keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIFTY SHADES OF SLYTHERIN**

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Please guys, if I was J.K., my username would not be Caroline, nor would I be living in America, nor would I read romances between Draco and Hermione obsessively.**

oOo

Hermione woke up with an extreme sense of deja vu. She had an excruciating headache, she was in a strange bed, and there was an arm wrapped around her. Wait. _What_.

Slowly, she rotated her head around and found herself about one inch from the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy.

What. The. _Hell_ , she thought. Happened. Last. Night. Closing her eyes, she made a mental note in capitals, and for good measure, italics: _NEVER TOUCH A SINGLE DROP OF ALCOHOL EVER AGAIN._

That was her plan for the future, but for _now_? Hermione was having a nervous breakdown. She had no idea where she was, she was in bed with her former archenemy, and literally no one knew who she was. Hell, she didn't even know who she was.

As she began to formulate excuses for being in the same bed as Malfoy, the evil, Death Eater, ferret king, the man in question began to stir.

I am royally screwed, Hermione realized when he let out a rather girly squeal at the sight of who was next to him. Very, very screwed.

oOo

"Don't ask me, I have no freaking clue why I'm even still here!" Hermione yelled. This was ten minutes later, and both still had not figured out why they had woken up together.

"Well how should I know! I open my eyes to see Hermione Granger next to me! You think I'm excited?"

Hermione was about to retort when she gasped. "Wait - how did you know I'm Hermione Granger?" She was supposed to be in disguise! It was supposed to be impossible to recognize her!

"What do you mean, Granger," Malfoy snorted. "I know a few years have passed, but no one else has that hair. You recognized me, why shouldn't I recognize you?"

Hermione yelped in realization and grabbed a lock of her hair. Before she even saw it she knew something was wrong. It was _curly_. And brown. She screamed slightly and darted to the bathroom mirror. Her worst fears were confirmed. Not only she was now back to her original self, but someone had seen her. And it was her amazing luck that that person was Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay in there Granger?" Malfoy said arrogantly. "Yes, your hair is a disaster. Yes, you look quite hideous. Yes, you are _hungover_."

Hermione had half a mind to go and punch his stupid pale face senseless, but resisted. Maybe she could Obliviate him, re-transfigure her appearance, and just leave him here.

Yes, that should work. She set to work on her hair, turning it sleek and blonde again. But a few seconds after it was done, there was a loud _pop_ , and her hair became itself again.

"What is going on…" Hermione muttered. She tried again, to no avail. Her disguise was ruined, and without magic she couldn't do anything else. Oh, why hadn't she done hair dye and color contacts?

She was bemoaning her misfortune for the umpteenth time when the door opened and Malfoy came in, barely looking at her.

"Sorry, but you were taking too long, I needed a piss." And he started to unbutton his pants.

"Argh! Just wait until I get out of here, why can't you!" Hermione yelled, fighting the furious blush that made its way onto her face.

"Scared, Granger? Never seen one before, I suppose."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Hermione retorted (rather weakly) before stepping out of the bathroom and slamming the door. A second later Malfoy stepped out behind her, grabbing her arms.

"Ahhhh! What the - get off of me you foul git!" Hermione screamed, not failing to notice, however, that his pants were still unzipped. The blush she had so valiantly fought off mere seconds ago made an encore appearance.

"Z-zip your pants, Malfoy," she said shakily to the grinning blond behind her.

"Your wish is my command," he said cheekily, keeping one hand on her left shoulder.

Then he turned her around, his face inches away from hers. A devious smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth at her expression.

"Wait," Hermione said, a millisecond before their lips touched.

It wasn't bad, Hermione had to admit. In fact, it was good. Borderline great. And then Malfoy, the prick, pulled away, smirking like the devil.

"Wait, for what? For you to tell me this is wrong? I don't think so, Granger." And he pulled her in again.

Hermione had been speechless with shock (and might we say, _pleasure_?) but soon found her voice. "No, Malfoy," she managed before her lips were captured again.

After a long moment of intense snogging, Hermione pulled away again. "Malfoy, you -I - what happens in this room stays here, alright? I'm not going to lie, we both need-"

"Oh shut up Granger," he growled before pinning her to the wall again. Both moaned at the contact.

It was unbelievable. She, Hermione Granger, engaged happily only three days previously, was in a hotel room with Draco Malfoy, the wizarding playboy. And she felt absolutely no guilt, no remorse, just lust.

Oh, fortune must have taken a turn at last.

oOo

 **Okay, I am soooooo sorry for the short, low quality chapter but I have an explanation - read before you flame please!**

 **So this story's plot kinda got lost on the way... hehe... but anyway, I've got a new exciting Dramione coming up, and I need you to tell me if I should keep writing this on the side or delete. Please, please comment or I'm going straight to the delete.**

 **If I do, though, please check out the new story anyway. I'll be publishing it soon... see you guys!**


End file.
